M.A.R.S.
M.A.R.S. '(fully known as "'M'artian '''A'erospace 'R'esearch 'S'tation" or simply "'''Mars") is the fourth and final map in the Soul of the Machine storyline created by Greedyselfish. It takes place at the CODOL Institute's research station on the planet Mars. This map, along with all the others in the storyline, are based on Call of Duty: Online's Cyborg Rising mode. As the closing map of the saga, the story as well as the main Easter Egg quest for the map involves the Mercs being forced into pulling one last favor for Dr. Van Lucker while at the same time conspiring against him to stop the cyborg invasion once and for all, saving Cortex, and revealing a few big secrets. All Wonder Weapons (with the exception of the Fireworks Launcher) return and three new weapons, the Plasma Gun v2.0, Electro Nades, and The Conqueror's Blade. A new perk known as Jump Chug appears as well. Summary TBA. Story NOTE: Much of the events in this story is non-canon/fanon and are not fully connected to the original plot. After the events of Cyborg Reliance, the mercenary group of Sergeant, Lv Bu, Cowboy, and Trigger were captured by the CODOL Institute's Head Scientist Dr. Van Lucker inside of a UFO containing a teleporter. The UFO crashed into an airplane piloted by four scientists from the Scientific Observations Department, causing the teleporter to activate and send them all to an abandoned CODOL Laboratory in the mountains of Guilin, China. While fighting the cyborgs within the mountains, Madman appears via a Portable Teleportation Device to confront and assassinate Dr. Van Lucker. His plan fails as Van Lucker reveals his immortality and teleports Madman to an unknown destination. Van Lucker and the S.O.D. scientists teleport out of the area and the mercenaries follow. However, while the scientists end up in another unknown location, the mercs are instead teleported to CODOL's Top Secret Research Station on the planet Mars. Click here for the opening cutscene as it goes into further detail on the map's story. Layout M.A.R.S. is a very large map. It is divided up into three areas. Players will start in the Research Station in a room with two pathways connected to rooms within the rest of the area. Cyborgs will break through barriers in this area while the Underground area has both barriers and cyborgs coming out of the ground and the Surface area has them out of the ground only. Features * Three new weapons: Plasma Gun v2.0, Electro Nades, and The Conqeror's Blade. * A new perk called Jump Chug. It grants the player the ability to jump higher than usual. * Two new cyborg types: Cyber Crawlers and Rocket Borgs. The former appears only in the underground area and can crawl on the walls and launch a fireball at the player(s) while the latter appears only on the surface and shoots a mini-homing missile towards player(s). * A large map taking place inside the Research Station as well as both the surface and underground parts of Mars. * A Major Easter Egg with several plot revelations and a few Minor Easter Eggs. Weapons Starting Weapons * Samurai Edge A1 * Karambit Knife * M67 Grenades Wall Weapons * Marlin 1894 * MX Garand * FA1911 * CSG-12 * HG 40 * Chang Feng * AKSU-74 * MR23 * Semtex * Laser-Dao * Claymore Box Weapons Assualt Rifle * M4A1 Tech * MK17-CQC * Type 95 * SPBC * QBZ-03 * Chinese Type 56 * M16A4 * ACR * Fate SMGs * Vector * UMP45 * P90 * Mini-Uzi (Single or Dual Wield) * ASM1 Speakeasy (w/ Drum Mag and Foregrip) LMGs * M4LMG * RPD * Dingo * M240 Sniper Rifles * Intervention * Barret 50 Cal. * Type 85 Evolution * AMR-2 * Storm PSR Shotguns * SPAS-12 * M1014 * Model 1887 * Striker * Freedom Handguns * Desert Eagle * Raging Bull * Five-Seven (Single or Dual Wield) Machine Pistols * PP2000 * G18 Launchers * RPG-7 * China Lake Specials * Hunter Killer Drones * Flamethrower Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Soul Hacker * Plasma Gun v2.0* * The Conqueror's Blade* * ShockBow * Fire Trap * Ice Trap * Shrink Trap * Electro Nades *Obtainable through Easter Egg. Perks & Utilities * Quick Revive * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer * Stamin-Up * Fast Melee Dew * Carpenter Cola * Jump Chug * Mule Kick * Juggernog * Pack-A-Punch Quotes M.A.R.S./Quotes Radios M.A.R.S./Radios Easter Eggs Major: * Brother Against Brother Other Easter Eggs * There are a few musical Easter Eggs hidden throughout the map ** The first song is "Recharger" by Fear Factory. It is played by finding three red, rusted looking cyborg skulls hidden around the map. (One in the Research Station, another in the underground area, and the last one on the surface level.) ** The second song is "Spit Out The Bone" by Metallica. To activate it, player(s) must destroy 30 of each special type of cyborg (Securitron, Crawler, Rocket Borg) with the Plasma Gun v2.0. ** The third song is "Stigmata" by Ministry. Is it activated during the final boss fight and will loop during the duration of the battle. * In the underground part of the map in a small room where player(s) can buy the AKSU-74 there is a table with a group of Polaroid-type pictures with names written on the bottom of them. These include: ** A picture of "Biker's Wrath" with the name RoachTheIntelCollecter ** A picture of "Confess Your Sins" with the name ZombieHunter115 ** A picture of "The Great Journey" with the name Anakin Nakamura ** A picture of "Island Hopping" with the name RisingSun2013 * If a player uses a sniper rifle to zoom in on the sky, in the outside surface part of the map, where what appears to be either Phobos or Deimos there will be a loud scream followed by a breif picture of the Commander boss from Guilin Peaks on screen. Achievements * Only Built 4 Martian Cyborgs ( ) - Try not to lose all the pieces next time.... * Became The Conqueror ( ) - YOU HAVE THE POWERful sword that you can use as a weapon upon completion of a small Easter egg. * New Flavor, Old Concept, Recycled IN SPACE! ( ) - Well, at least it's better than the dried-up jelly bean you keep in your sock. * Ride The Lightning (Nades) ( ) - My favorite Metallica album. * Martian Family Feud (Secret/ ) - Clip The Angel's non-existent wings. * A Gateway Between Worlds (Secret/ ) - It's not over yet.... Trivia * The research station part of the map is loosely based on the ''Killing Floor ''map "Moon Base" (the Plasma Gun v2.0 is also based on the Zed eradication device) while the underground and surface level parts are entirely original. ** Some of the Easter Eggs also make shout outs to "Moon" ,"Schule Der Toten", and "L.U.N.A.R". * This is the only map in the Soul of the Machine storyline not to have any teasers or build up. The only exception to this is at the very end of the ending cutscene for Guilin Peaks, which shows the characters being teleported to the starting area. * In the game files for M.A.R.S., Jump Chug is referred to as "Dub Jump Chug" or "perk_dubjumpchug". * M.A.R.S. has the most amount of weapons and perks in the Soul of the Machine saga. It is also tied with Guilin Peaks as the largest map in the saga. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine Category:Non-Canon Maps